Brotherly Sins
by Sakunyan
Summary: Bagi Gretel, Ivan dan Dirk adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi bagi kedua pemuda itu, Gretel adalah segalanya. Bisakah Gretel memilih salah satu di antara mereka? Chapter 1. R&R, please!
1. Like a Sunshine

**-x-  
**

**Brotherly Sins**

**Chapter 1**: _'Like a Sunshine'_

**Harvest Moon : Grand Bazaar (c) Natsume_  
_**

**-x-_  
_**

Zephyr Town, kota kecil yang dikelilingi oleh alam yang indah dan sungai yang jernih, masih damai seperti biasanya. Kota itu kali ini disibukkan dengan tiga orang warga desa yang nampak sangat bersemangat menangkap serangga. Saat ini musim gugur, dan capung berbagai warna kembali meramaikan alam kota kecil itu.

"Pokoknya yang kalah traktir _cream croquette_ selama seminggu penuh!" kata Dirk, pemuda yang merupakan salah satu warga Zephyr Town. Rambut coklatnya melambai tertiup angin saat ia melepaskan topi merah keunguan kesayangannya. Di depannya ada Kevin, anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman bermain Dirk, dan Gretel, seorang petani cantik berambut pirang.

Anak laki-laki yang berpakaian biru memasang tampang protes. "Eh! Tidak, tidak bisa! Yang kalah traktir donat selama seminggu!" kata Kevin, berkacak pinggang.

Gretel tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Anak kecil dan pemuda dewasa bertengkar seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya terhibur setiap hari, terlepas dari pekerjaannya sebagai petani yang memang berat.

"Aaah, lagi-lagi bertengkar terhadap hal kecil. Seperti orang bodoh saja.. Benar kan, Lauren?" kata gadis kecil berambut merah muda, menatap gadis kecil di depannya yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, hanya saja lebih lembut.

"Ah. U-um.." jawab Lauren.

"Sudah, sudah.." Gretel memulai. Kedua pemuda itu menatapnya. "Begini saja, yang dapat serangga terbanyak maka permintaannya akan diwujudkan oleh yang kalah! Bagaimana?"

Kedua pemuda itu menatap satu sama lain, berkedip polos, lalu tersenyum. "Oke!"

Gretel tersenyum puas, begitu pula kedua pemuda di depannya. "Kalau begitu.. Satu, dua, mulai!"

**-x-**

"Yosh. Sepertinya sudah semua.." kata Gretel, mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya saat ia selesai mengumpulkan _mint, lavender, chestnut_, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa ia dapatkan selama musim gugur untuk dijual di _bazaar_ nanti. Bagaimanapun ia salah satu penjual di _bazaar_ dan orang-orang menaruh harapan besar padanya untuk memajukan _bazaar_ kecil itu. "Hm.. Semua sudah selesai.. Apa sekarang aku menangkap serangga saja, ya? Tapi aku 'kan sengaja mengalah… Mereka berdua kadang kekanakan, sih.." kata Gretel dalam hati, tersenyum simpul.

Gretel pun berjalan ke arah sungai di sebelah barat, berniat untuk membuat beberapa barang dengan _windmill_ yang ada di sana. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut _chestnut_ yang sedang mengamati aliran sungai. Gadis bermata _violet_ itu tersenyum cerah, lalu berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ivan!" sapa Gretel sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda yang disebut namanya menoleh, tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Gretel mulai mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melewati jembatan, tapi salah satu kakinya tersangkut di sisi jembatan kayu itu dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. "Ah!"

_Brukk!_

"Ngh.." Gretel membuka matanya, lalu mengadah. Mata _violet_nya yang besar bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik Ivan. Saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau saat ini Ivan sedang menahannya dari terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Lengan yang tidak disangka-sangka cukup kuat itu menarik tubuh kecil Gretel, membawanya kembali ke daratan.

Ivan menghela nafas. "Kau ceroboh sekali.." katanya. Ekspresi khawatir masih membekas di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Gretel tertawa kecil, lalu menarik Ivan untuk duduk di rumput bersamanya. "Habisnya, saat melihat Ivan aku langsung berpikir, 'Ah, ada Ivan! Harus segera kuhampiri!'. Begitu…" kata Gretel, masih menatap Ivan dengan senyuman di bibir mungilnya. Ivan menatap ke arah lain, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari betapa manisnya sahabatnya itu.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu, oke?" kata Ivan. Gretel mengangguk. "Dasar.. Ini musim gugur, sebentar lagi musim dingin dan air di sungai sudah mulai sedingin es, tahu. Kalau tadi tidak kutolong kau pasti nanti akan jatuh sakit.." lanjut Ivan.

"Ehehe.. Iya, iya. Maaf. Dan.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." kata Gretel lagi. Ah, berapa kali Ivan harus mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan polos gadis ini? "Tapi.. Refleks Ivan lumayan juga, ya.. Di luar dugaanku, lho.."

"Hei.. Apa maksudmu?" kata Ivan. Gretel tertawa lepas. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu membaringkan dirinya di rumput, menatap awan yang bergerak beriringan dari sela-sela pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran itu. Rambut pirangnya menyebar di antara rumput dan dedaunan kering, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Hei, Ivan…" kata Gretel memulai. Ivan menatapnya. "Kalau seandainya aku sudah bisa menyukseskan _bazaar_ ini, selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?"

Ivan hanya diam, menatap aliran sungai di depannya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku menanam benih, merawat ternak, semuanya untuk menghasilkan barang untuk dijual di _bazaar_.. Jadi, setelah _bazaar_ ini sukses aku harus melakukan apa, ya? Terus-terusan menanam benih dan merawat ternak setelah itu pasti akan membosankan.." kata Gretel, tertawa kecil.

Ivan melirik padanya, menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, menikah saja."

Gretel berkedip beberapa kali, wajahnya memerah. "E, e, ehh! Apa?" katanya segera setelah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di rumput itu.

Ivan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi polos gadis itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah.." kata Ivan. "Lagipula, kau tidak berniat untuk sendirian sampai tua, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Gretel, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tapi… menikah…. Dengan siapa?" tanya Gretel, memainkan jemarinya. "Aku tidak pernah terpikir soal itu…"

Ivan masih menatap Gretel. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih terlihat bingung, wajahnya masih memerah. Ah, kenapa Gretel begitu manis? Setiap tingkahnya membuat Ivan ingin memeluknya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Memangnya Ivan sendiri sudah terpikir soal itu!"

Ivan tersentak. Yaah.. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan, tapi memang ada gadis yang membuatnya tertarik. "Bukannya aku tidak memikirkannya.." Ivan memulai. "Tapi aku masih harus fokus pada pekerjaanku.. Aku masih harus mengurus Dirk…"

"Begitu…" Gretel menunduk. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Yah, siapapun yang akan menikah denganku nanti, pasti orang yang hebat. Ehehe.. Karena dia mau menikahi petani ceroboh seperti aku.." Gretel sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya. Ivan tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku masih harus fokus pada _bazaar_, sih.."

Gretel berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ivan hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Oke, matahari hampir tenggelam. Aku harus membawa ternakku kembali ke kandang dan menyiram tanaman lagi.." kata Gretel. Gadis itu lalu mulai berjalan, melambai pada pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu. "Sampai nanti, Ivan!"

Ivan membalas lambaian itu, lalu kembali menatap air saat sosok Gretel sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang.

Buket bunga berwarna-warni. Gaun putih bersih yang melambai tertiup angin. Dan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan senyuman secerah sinar matahari.

"Ugh.." Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah pikirannya jernih, ia berdiri dari tempat itu. "Aku juga harus pulang. Harus menyiapkan makan malam…." katanya, berjalan pelan melewati jembatan, menuju ke rumahnya.

**-x-**

**A/N:**

**Selesai chapter 1~ **

**Maaf kalau tata bahasanya jelek.. Kena WB selama berbulan-bulan dan inilah hasilnya… 'u.u**

**Kyaaa~ aku selalu pengen bikin fanfic cinta segitiga antara Ivan-Gretel-Dirk. Tu kakak beradik mempesona banget, bikin bingung mau yang mana **

**Review please?**

**Oh, iya.. Aku juga bikin fic DirkxAntoinette, kalau sempat R&R, ya :D *promosi***


	2. Bestfriends

.

**Brotherly Sins**

**Chapter 2**: _'Bestfriends'_

**Harvest Moon : Grand Bazaar (c) Natsume**

.

"Selamat pagi! Eh, belum buka, ya?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap kedua wanita yang sedang sibuk merapikan peralatan di _Zephyr_ _Café_. Wanita yang lebih muda tersenyum lembut padanya. "Selamat pagi. Kami baru saja mau buka, silahkan duduk dulu.." kata wanita yang berambut pendek, tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ah, iya.. Terima kasih!" kata Gretel, mengangguk ceria. Ia kemudian berjalan, dan memilih duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan tempat pemesanan. Hari ini ia tidak memasak sarapan karena memang ia kehabisan bahan masakan dan terpaksa membeli sarapan di sini. Walaupun tidak bisa juga dibilang terpaksa, karena makanan di sini enak sekali.

"Pagi, Gretel. Tumben sekali makan di sini?" kata Marian, menghampirinya dengan sebuah memo di tangannya.

Gretel tersenyum, "Ehehe.. Iya, semua bahan makanan kujual kemarin di bazaar. Jadi, begitulah.." katanya.

Marian ikut tersenyum. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Ngg…" Gretel tampak berpikir. "_Herb soup_ dan _milk tea_ saja.."

Marian segera mencatat pesanan Gretel di memo yang dibawanya itu. "Akan segera siap. Tunggu sebentar, ya.." kata Marian yang kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sambil menunggu, Gretel menatap sekitar. Ia jarang makan di café ini. Untuk menghemat uang, tentu saja. Tapi ia sering ke sini untuk mengobrol ringan dengan Marian, atau belajar memasak dari Joan saat café itu tidak sedang sibuk. Café ini masih sederhana seperti biasa, semuanya terbuat dari kayu, hanya dihiasi oleh satu pot tanaman berdaun besar di sudut ruangan. Tapi suasana inilah yang membuat Gretel betah di café ini.

"Ini _milk tea_ nya." kata Marian, meletakkan segelas teh di meja Gretel, membuat bunyi khas dari sentuhan kayu dan kaca.

"Terima kasih! Kelihatannya enak.." kata Gretel. Baru saja ia menghirup wangi khas _milk tea_ itu saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

_Brakk!_

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau besar itu. Masih berpegangan pada pintu café, Dirk berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dasi oranye yang dipakainya miring ke samping. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan nampaknya ia lupa memakai topinya.

"Uph. Ahahaha.." Gretel tertawa lepas.

Dirk terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Gretel yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Gretel!?" Dirk salah tingkah. Cepat-cepat dirapikan pakaiannya. Ia tidak menyangka Gretel akan datang makan di sana. Dan sialnya Gretel datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "T-tumben kau makan di sini.."

"Semuanya bilang begitu.. Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan?" jawab Gretel seadanya. Dirk lalu menghampiri meja Gretel untuk memberinya sapaan ringan. "Ng.. Dirk, menunduk sebentar.." kata Gretel. Dirk memasang tatapan bingung, tapi ia menunduk juga. Gretel kemudian meraih kepala Dirk, merapikan rambut coklat pemuda itu dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Wajah Dirk sedikit memerah saat tangan Gretel menyapu rambut yang mencuat di pipinya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Nah, sudah rapi.." kata Gretel. Di jarak wajah mereka yang dekat, mata _violet_nya bertemu dengan mata hijau Dirk, membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Dirk! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat kemari dan siapkan masakan!"

Dirk tersentak mendengar suara Joan dari dapur. "Baiiiik!" jawabnya. Dirk kemudian kembali menatap Gretel dengan tatapan maaf-aku-ke-sana-dulu-kau-tahu-joan-mengerikan-saat-sedang-marah dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Kau sudah datang terlambat! Sekarang cepat kupaskan semua bawang itu! Dan pindahkan semua saus ke dalam botol! Setelah itu rebuskan telur dengan jumlah yang biasa!" kata Joan yang sedang menyeduh teh. Saat marah Joan memang menyeramkan.. Atau itu hanya strateginya untuk membuat Dirk rajin bekerja?

"Baik!" jawab Dirk yang mulai bekerja.

"Hari ini dia bersemangat sekali.." kata Marian, menaruh semangkuk _herb soup_ di meja Gretel. "Dirk itu."

Gretel berkedip, lalu menatap ke arah dapur. "Memang biasanya dia tidak seperti ini? Tapi kukira Dirk itu tipe pekerja keras.." kata Gretel. Di dapur Dirk masih sibuk mengupas semangkuk besar bawang merah, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata karena perih.

Marian tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia memang pekerja keras. Yang kukatakan adalah hari ini dia lebih bersemangat dari biasanya." perjelas Marian. "Mungkin ada yang mendorongnya hari ini?"

"Ng?" Gretel memasang tampang bingung. Tapi sebenarnya ia memang tidak mengerti maksud Marian. "Aa.. Terima kasih _herb soup_ nya, Marian.."

Senyum Marian masih menghias di wajah cantiknya saat ia kembali ke dapur. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Dirk, menghela nafas. "Yah.. Berjuanglah, Dirk.."

.

"Gretel!" sapa sebuah suara pemuda yang ceria. Gretel menoleh, tersenyum pada pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Ah, Dirk. Sudah selesai bekerja?" tanya Gretel, masih sibuk mencabuti bunga dari rumput. Dirk tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan mencabut bunga dan tanaman lainnya yang tumbuh liar itu.

"Iya. Seharusnya selesai satu jam lebih cepat. Tapi Joan menghukumku karena terlambat tadi.." jawab Dirk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil.

Gretel ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Kau sudah memakai topimu rupanya.." kata Gretel, menyadari topi berwarna sama dengan baju yang dipakai pemuda itu sekarang sudah kembali ke kepalanya. "Kau sampai lupa memakainya tadi pagi.. Kau kesiangan?"

Dirk menunduk malu. "H-habisnya.. aku mimpi indah tadi pagi.." jawab Dirk, membuat Gretel kembali tertawa. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Aku hanya bilang hal ini padamu!"

"Ahaha.. Tenang saja.." Gretel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dirk, membuat pemuda itu sedikit berdebar. "Aku tidak akan bilang, kok!"

"B-begitu…" Dirk salah tingkah.

"Sudah mulai gelap, ya… Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pulang… Ah, terima kasih sudah membantu." Kata Gretel, tersenyum lembut pada Dirk. "Mau mampir sebentar? Aku sedang tidak punya bahan untuk membuat _cream croquette_ kesukaanmu, tapi aku masih bisa membuat susu hangat. Ya? Lagipula.. ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

Dirk kehilangan kata-kata. Kenapa Gretel mau bicara berdua saja dengannya? Apa yang akan ia bicarakan? Debaran jantungnya semakin terasa. Dirk menelan ludah.

"Nee, Dirk? Ayo!" Gretel menggenggam tangan Dirk, lalu membawanya berlari bersama menaiki bukit sebelum sampai di _farm_ nya.

.

"Ini susu hangat nya.. Maaf tidak bisa membuatkan yang lain.." kata Gretel, memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Dirk. Ia kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil satu teko susu hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya dan sebuah gelas untuknya sebelum menghampiri Dirk kembali dan duduk di karpet biru muda itu. Gretel sengaja mengganti meja makannya dengan meja pemanas karena udara memang sudah mulai dingin. "Ayo diminum."

"Ah, iya.." kata Dirk, meminum sedikit susu hangat itu. Kedua mata hijaunya melirik Gretel yang sedang mengusapkan kedua tangannya karena dingin. Tanpa sadar Dirk meraih kedua tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Dingin, kan?"

Gretel yang tadinya terlihat bingung sekarang tersenyum lembut. "Um. Terima kasih.."

Dirk berpura-pura memperhatikan sekitar. Sekarang ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Gretel di meja penghangat berukuran kecil itu, berhadap-hadapan. Gretel terlihat tenang,dan cantik seperti biasanya walaupun ia agak kedinginan. Malam musim gugur mungkin berlebihan untuknya. Ia perempuan, dan ia tinggal sendirian di tempat ini. Tubuh sekecil dan serapuh itu.. Bagaimana ia melewati musim dingin? Bahkan kadang ia menerobos badai salju demi mendapatkan barang untuk dijual di bazaar. Memikirkannya hanya membuat Dirk ingin merangkul gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Tidak, tidak boleh…

"Dirk.." Gretel memulai. "Etto… Aku menanyakan hal ini karena kau adiknya…"

Dirk terdiam. Eh? Maksudnya…

"Kau tahu apa yang Ivan sukai?" tanya Gretel. Tatapannya lurus pada pemuda di depannya yang kehilangan kata-kata. "Sebentar lagi Ivan ulang tahun, kan… Aku tahu dia suka _mint, lavender_, atau semacamnya. Tapi memberikan hal itu di hari ulang tahunnya rasanya agak kurang spesial…"

Dirk mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari tatapan serius dari kedua mata _violet_ Gretel. Berusaha agar kekecewaan di matanya tidak terlihat. Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Kenapa...

"Yaah… Yang kutahu Ivan suka _herb parfume_.. Dia sering beli di kota saat ia pergi mengajar dan tidak pernah ganti parfum dengan aroma lain setelah itu.." jawab Dirk. Mata Gretel membesar senang. "Tapi di mana kau bisa membeli-"

"Terima kasih, Dirk!" kata Gretel, menggenggam erat tangan Dirk. Dia terlihat senang sekali. "Kalau _herb_ _parfume_ aku bisa buat memakai _windmill, _kok. Ehehe… Aku senang sekali…."

Dirk tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Kenapa kau mau memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Ivan?" tanya Dirk. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, pertanyaan itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

Gretel berkedip, memainkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Dirk. "Karena Ivan sahabatku." jawab Gretel. Dirk terdiam, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal mendengar jawaban dari gadis polos itu. "Ng.. Semua penduduk Zephyr Town sangat baik.. Semenjak pertama kali aku datang semuanya langsung menganggapku keluarga… Aku pun mendapat teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi.. Sherry yang selalu baik hati, Marian yang selalu memberikanku nasihat kecil, Daisy yang selalu menyenangkan, Antoinette yang selalu bisa diajak mengobrol, Kevin yang selalu jahil, Cindy dan Lauren yang selalu bersikap bertolak belakang.." Gretel berhenti untuk menarik nafas.

"Dan… kalian berdua. Kau dan Ivan. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kalian berdua selalu ada untukku, karena itu.. Aku ingin memberikan kalian berdua yang terbaik yang bisa kuberikan.." kata Gretel, membawa tangan Dirk ke pipinya. Wajah Dirk memerah. Dengan gugup ia menggerakkan jemarinya, mengusap lembut wajah Gretel yang terasa sangat lembut. Gretel tersenyum dan menatapnya, membuat Dirk ikut tersenyum.

"Ehehehe… Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini, ya.. Gara-gara Dirk aku jadi bicara seperti ini.." kata Gretel, tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Ah, kenapa dia bisa begini manis?

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Dirk, menarik tangannya kembali sebelum ia terbawa perasaan. "Aku senang sekali…" sambungnya. Gretel kembali tertawa kecil.

"Nee.. Aku lupa bertanya, pertandingan menangkap serangga kemarin bagaimana?" tanya Gretel.

"Ah. Itu? Tentu saja aku yang menang. Kevin dapat 15 dan aku 22." kata Dirk dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. "Kalau kau, Gretel?"

"Aku… Hanya dapat 7…" jawabnya. "Ngg.. Oke, jadi aku yang kalah, ya… Kau mau apa, Dirk?"

Dirk menatap langit-langit, berpikir. "Kalau ditunda saja boleh, kan?"

Gretel menatap Dirk heran. "Eh? Kau sedang tidak ingin apapun? Bahkan _cream croquette_ selama seminggu penuh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau itu! Tapi… Aku tunda saja. Ehehe…"

"Dirk ada-ada saja.." kata Gretel. "Ya sudah kalau begitu…"

Gretel memperbaiki posisi selimut di badan kecilnya. Dirk bisa merasakan tangan Gretel yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya. Gretel tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau tidak punya selimut lain?" tanya Dirk lagi, mulai khawatir. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan gadis seperti Gretel kedinginan sendirian?

Gretel menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya tidak.. Ehehe.. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok.. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini… Dibiarkan juga hilang sendiri.."

Dirk mendecak kesal. Dia pun melepaskan jas berwarna _wine_ nya itu, lalu menyelimutinya ke tubuh kecil Gretel. Gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut.

"Dirk? Ini.. Tapi kau–"

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau kedinginan sendirian, kan?" kata Dirk. Dia menggenggam tangan mungil Gretel, menautkan jemari mereka berdua. "Kita sahabat, kan? Jangan berpura-pura kuat.. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, atau terjadi sesuatu, kau selalu bisa meminta bantuan dariku dan Ivan.."

Gretel hanya menatap Dirk yang terlihat kesal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Dirk bisa semarah ini hanya karena hal kecil…" kata Gretel.

"Ini bukan hal kecil, kan!" balas Dirk. Gretel hanya diam. Pandangannya sudah tidak jelas, sepertinya ia mengantuk.

"_Huaaaahhm_.." Gretel menguap. Tanpa sadar gadis itu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja penghangat, dan belum sempat Dirk memanggilnya, gadis cantik itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Dia cepat sekali tertidur.." pikir Dirk. Ia menatap Gretel. Rambut pirangnya yang jatuh sebagian ke wajahnya yang putih bersih. Bulu matanya yang lentik saat ia menutup mata. Bibirnya yang mungil, penuh, dengan warna _pink cherry_. Jemari kecilnya masih bertaut dengan jemarinya.

Kenapa Gretel begitu manis?

Membuatnya ingin–

"Apa kupindahkan saja ke tempat tidur, ya?" Dirk bertanya dalam hati. "Tapi kalau dia bangun kasihan juga…"

Dirk kemudian ikut membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Tangan kirinya yang bebas membelai lembut rambut pirang Gretel. Dia tersenyum. Ia berharap, bisa bersama Gretel selamanya seperti ini.

Dan tanpa sadar, Dirk pun tertidur pulas.

.

**Preview next chapter:**

"Hari ini pun harus berusaha!"

"Jangan sok jual mahal, ya!"

"J-jangan pergi…"

"Aku… tidak pernah melihat Ivan semarah itu…"

"Eh? Apa ini? Dirk?"

"Untukmu."

**Next chapter: **_**'Throbbing Bazaar Day'**_

.

**A/N:**

**Oke, chapter 2 selesai XDDD**

**Dan maaf sekali kalau memakan waktu terlalu lama DX Diriku sedang sibuk dan… koneksi internet yang tidak mendukung ;_;**

**Hontou ni gomennasai… u.u**

**Ah, Gretel akan dengan siapa masih sangat rahasia~ 3**

**Yosh. Kritik, saran, flame, fangirling(?), semuanya diterima di review ^^**


End file.
